This invention relates to devices and methods for restricting the travel of a wheelchair.
It is widely accepted that persons confined to wheelchairs, and in particular elderly persons with debilitating physical and mental conditions benefit, from the maintenance of social interaction. These persons, who are not otherwise ambulatory, are transported by wheelchair to places (e.g., a recreation room in a hospital or nursing home) where they can meet and interact with other people. However, it is often impossible, especially where large numbers of such patients are present, to provide that person with constant personal attention and supervision. Therefore, there is a risk that a person confined to a wheelchair may become disoriented and confused, causing him or her to wander away from the group without being noticed or to migrate to unattended areas. Because social interaction has significant therapeutic value, there is a need for devices and methods for humanely restricting the area of mobility of such persons in wheelchairs to facilitate the maintenance of such social interaction.